Fox Animation Heroes
Fox Animation Heroes '(also known as Fox'' ''Infinity''') is an upcoming action-adventure sandbox video game featuring the animated characters by Fox Animation, Blue Sky Studios, and Go!Studios, all owned by 20th Century Fox. It is being developed by Avalanche Software and is to be published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment , in partnership with Disney and 20th Century Fox, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch for release on March 15, 2019. The game will be a successor to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Infinity_(series) ''Disney Infinity] series, in which Disney abandoned the series on May 10, 2016 due to Avalanche Software's closure until it was acquired and re-opened by Warner Bros. on January 24, 2017. Like Disney Infinity, the setting of the game is a giant customizable universe of imagination, populated with toy versions of iconic Fox Animation, Blue Sky Studios, and Go!Studios characters. Gameplay Fox Animation Heroes is an action-adventure game that uses collectible figurines that are then virtualized within the game, allowing for animated characters from Universal Studios properties to interact and go on adventures. Development With a lack of growth in Toys-to-life market and increasing developmental costs, the Disney Infinity series was discontinued on May 10, 2016, along with Avalanche Software's closure, despite some sources stating that there were some major plans in place to keep the series alive, and the presence of numerous new characters and playsets previously planned. On January 18, 2018, They have announced a partnership with 20th Century Fox to make an action-adventure sandbox video game using characters from properties by Fox-owned animation studios, such as Fox Animation, Blue Sky Studios, and Go!Studios. It will be a successor to the Disney Infinity series. Most of the voice cast from the original films reprised their roles while some of the voice cast from the video games reprised their roles respectively. At E3 2018, the first gameplay demo was shown and it was announced that the game would be released in 2019. Characters featured Foxtoons * M.J. Walrus * Maddie * Vanilla Wolf The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge and Maggie Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson Ice Age * Manny * Sid * Diego * Scrat ''The Book of Life'' *Manolo Sanchez *Xibalba ''Rio'' *Blu *Jewel ''Ferdinand'' *Ferdinand *Lupe *Una *Dos *Cuatro ''Fox Cartoons, Inc. *Kid Fox ''Jose Maldonaldo *Jose Maldonaldo *Sara G. ''Puppet Pals'' *Alonzo *Lincoln Loud (with Viacom's license/permission) *Steve Smiley *Joy (with Disney's license/permission) *Rosie Storm *Princess Joanna *Angelina *Jeremy ''Kate & Chris / Robbie the Dog'' *Kate Anderson *Chris McCallister *Chuck Stevens *Professor Dum-Dum *Mikey the Crazy Kid *Robbie the Dog ''Little Lily'' *Little Lily *Little Luke *Zackie *Nathalie ''Alissa & Nate'' *Alissa *Nate *Freddie the Fox ''Wild Forest'' Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia *''Fox Animation Heroes'' will have a similar concept to Skylanders, Disney Infinity, Universal Studios Legendary Heroes, and Lego Dimensions. *This will be the third game developed by Avalanche Software after it was re-opened by Warner Bros., after Universal Studios Legendary Heroes. *A Story Mode and a Toy Box mode are set to appear in the game. Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:2010s